


Forevermore

by WillyKappyMattsMarns



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyKappyMattsMarns/pseuds/WillyKappyMattsMarns
Summary: At a banquet celebration for reaching peace, Bellamy comforts Clarke and Clarke comforts Bellamy.





	Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The 100 fic so I really hope you enjoy! Lemme know what you think!

Clarke looks herself up and down in the full-length mirror in the room Octavia, Raven, and her are sharing. She frowns at the image she sees staring back at her. She has on a sleeveless dress that matches her eyes. It’s right around her midsection and falls loose from her waist to her knees. She glances at the closet and wishes she could put her jeans on instead. Raven opens the door, making eye-contact with Clarke in the mirror. 

“Nice dress,” she says, moving behind Clarke. 

“Raven, I’m sorry-“

“Hey, don’t apologize. You have one million times, and I forgive you. We’ve all been through a lot, we’ve all lost a lot.” Clarke gives a knowing nod. “We’re going to start fresh here.”

Raven pulls Clarke into her arms. They were able to save their people, even if they’re all going to take some time to heal from the battle scars, inside and out. To celebrate finally being safe, Wonkru is throwing a banquet. They get to start a new life. 

“We’ll do better here,” Clarke whispers. 

“We have been doing better. Your mom would be proud.”

Clarke nods, tears prickling behind her eyes. “I need some air, I’ll be back in time for the party.”

•••

As Clarke nears the banquet hall, she can hear music blasting through the speakers. She takes a deep breath, bracing herself for the evening ahead. 

When she throws the door open, she is hit with the music she could hear before. There are round tables on either side of the room with white tablecloth. Clarke makes her way to her assigned table. Sitting with Emori, Murphy, Raven, Jackson, and Nate, it’s not difficult to get comfortable quickly. 

Clarke’s beginning to enjoy herself, until a slow song comes across the speakers. The couples get up and make their way to the dance floor as Ocean begins. Raven gets asked to dance, leaving Clarke at the table alone. She watches her friends happily leave and the smile fades from her face. 

Clarke rests her chin in her hand and takes a sip of her drink. She wishes she had someone to hold her at night, to comfort her, to tell her it’ll be okay. As much as she wishes it wasn’t true, she wants the person for her to be Bellamy. She developed feelings for him as they became closer, and there had been moments where she thought he might feel the same way. Their hug looking out at their new planet, crying for Monty, Harper, each other, and their future. The looks they share when nobody else is paying attention. But just when the thought materializes, she is reminded at Bellamy’s person is Echo. Not her. 

Clarke breaths and continues to watch her friends dance happily, in love. Then she feels a shoulder on her hand as someone pulls a chair next to her. 

“Hey, Clarke.”

“Bel? Why aren’t you dancing with Echo?” Clarke chokes out. 

“I saw her making out with some guy in the back of the hall. She didn’t even notice me.” Bellamy plays with the end of the tablecloth. Clarke’s face falls and she places her hand atop Bellamy’s. 

“I’m so sorry. I know you loved her.”

Bellamy looks up at Clarke, getting lost in her eyes. “It’s actually okay. I had lost feelings for her, I just didn’t know how to break it off.” Clarke nods and Bellamy brushes a piece of hair out of Clarke’s eyes. The two sit in silence listening to the end of a song. Bellamy flips his hand over under Clarke’s and holds hers as the next song starts. 

Clarke’s eyes well up as she stares at the boy who has saved her time and time again. The boy who gave her a purpose. The boy who she hated at first, but who is now the person she is closest to. “Bellamy, I’m so sorry,” she whispers, tears beginning to fall from her face. 

Bellamy starts, confused and protective. “What? Clarke, there’s nothing to be sorry about.”

Clarke shakes her head and gulps, trying to keep herself from crying. “I’m sorry that I left you to die under Octavia. I’m sorry that I ran away with Madi. I’m sorry-“

“Clarke, stop.” Bellamy cuts her off, tears beginning to fall down his face. He sniffs. “Clarke, we’ve all made mistakes and sacrifices, and we’ve done things that we can’t undo. But I’ve forgiven you. You have my forgiveness, Clarke.” Clarke nods and Bellamy cups her face, wipes a tear with his thumb from her cheek. 

Bellamy pulls her against him and holds her tight. “Thanks, Bel.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything. You’re my family.”

The next slow song starts and Bellamy moves his arm from around Clarke. He grabs her hand and pulls gently. “Dance with me?”

“Oh no, you know I don’t dance,” Clarke laughs. 

“Please?” Bellamy pouts. Clarke gives in and allows Bellamy to pull her out onto the dance floor. Clarke laughs, choosing to ignore her heart beating out of her chest. Bellamy pulls Clarke flush against him and wraps his arms around her waist. They hold each other close and gently sway to the music. Clarke rests her head on Bellamy’s shoulder, listening to him softly sing along to the lyrics. 

“You look beautiful, Clarke.”

Her heart skips a beat. “Thanks. Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

Clarke pulls away slightly to look at Bellamy. “How come you lost feelings for Echo?” They continue to sway gently to the music. 

Bellamy is silent, then takes a breath. “There was something about her when we were in space for six years. I was so messed up, I thought you were gone, Clarke. I cried every day, and she was there for me the entire time.”

Clarke forgets how to breath, hearing how much Bellamy missed her. 

“But when we came back to Earth, I realized the feelings I had for someone else hadn’t gone away from the first day we landed here as the 100.”

Clarke’s heart breaks, knowing he isn’t talking about her. “Who’s the lucky girl?” She forces a smile. 

Bellamy doesn’t respond, holding Clarke tight, never wanting to let go. 

“Bel, come on. You can tell me.” Bellamy’s eyes sparkle in the light of the hall. He stares at her, afraid of what might happen if he tells her. He takes a deep breath, needing to do this. He’s wanted to forever. 

Bellamy surges forward, connecting their lips in the most passionate kiss either has ever had. He puts everything he’s ever wanted to tell Clarke since the first time he called her ‘princess’ into their kiss. Clarke meets him with the same intensity. 

When they pull away, they refuse to look away from each other. Bellamy grins. “Clarke, I’ve wanted to do that forever.” 

“Me too.”

There’s a lot that Clarke still has to sort out. She has a ton of fears locked deep inside her head, but Bellamy is her person. He’s been there for her when nobody else was. 

They continue to sway to the music. 

“Don’t break my heart, Clarke.” Bellamy whispers. 

“You’d better not break mine.”

“Are you crazy?! I’ve been in love with you for over 100 years! I won’t do anything to mess this up.” He says the last part under his breath, but Clarke hears him. Bellamy pulls her back in to kiss her. 

“The heart and the head.”

“The heart and the head.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me!  
Insta | @willykappymattsmarns  
Tumblr | @willykappymarnsmatts


End file.
